His Favorite Rollercoaster
by SweetSerenityPeacexRose
Summary: She was his favorite rollercoaster. A Niley fluff story.


**Summary: **_She was his favorite rollercoaster. A Niley fluff story._

**Author's Note: **_Nick Gray and Miley Stewart have been best friends since forever. There is no Hannah Montana or Connect 3. It's all just a dialogue since for some reason I've taken an interest in writing dialogue instead of a fully detailed story. I hope you enjoy! :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Nick Jonas OR Miley Cyrus!_

_

* * *

_

"Ooh, look Nicky! Let's go ride...The BARF-A-NATOR!"

"Uh, what about nice calm round of teacups instead?"

"Aww! C'mon, don't tell me you're AFRAID of rollercoasters. There's any only a few steep drops here and there, not to mention maybe...1, 2, 3, 4, maybe about five loops! It isn't that bad!"

"_-sigh- _Only you would say that, Miles. I'm not going."

"You'll be fine!"

"Nu-uh! Miley, have you read the name of the ride yet?"

"Yeah, it's called 'Nick Is A Chicken!' Ba-gawk!"

"Nice try, Miles. But your chicken impersonation isn't that great."

"Sweet niblets. Nick, ride it for me?"

"..."

"Aw, pweese Nicky?"

"..."

"Please for me?"

"You think just because you say, 'Please for me?' I'm actually going to ride it?"

"Uh, nope. But my super-famous puppy-dog pout might do the trick."

"ARGH! No, not the puppy face! Miles, you know I can't resist."

"That's the point, you dumb-bell. Now, please ride with me?"

"NO! I...MUST...RESIST..."

"You are such a drama queen."

"I know. That's why you love me."

"Ugh, fine. I'll just find a nice-looking boy to ride with me."

"That won't work on me..."

"Ou la la! That blond guy over there has FINE written all over him. Be right back, Nicky."

"WAIT!"

"What, Nick?"

"Fine, I'll ride with you..."

"YAY!"

_After the ride..._

"OH MY GAWD! That...was...THE BEST RIDE EVER! Don't you think?"

"Ugh...I think I'm going to barf..."

"C'mon Miles. Like you said before, It isn't THAT bad. _-laughs-_"

"Ha ha, very funny, Nick."

"So..."

"How about a nice soothing ride on the teacups?"

"So NOW you want to ride it? Geez, Miles, make up your mind."

"Aw, having trouble understanding girls, Nicky?"

"Only you."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ugh, whatever. Know what? I'm going to go flirt with that guy over there who works at the carnival games. See you later. Don't get lost!"

"Why are you going to go flirt with him?"

"Why? You jealous? Hm?"

"WHAT?"

"J-E-A-L-O-U-S! It spells jealous Nicholas. Man, you need to work on your spelling."

"..."

"I'm kidding, Nicky. I know you're only concerned cause you love me like a sister you never had. Anyways, let's go on some more rides!"

"Right...like a sister... _-sighs-_"

"Nick? You coming or what?"

"Uh, yeah...to the teacups!"

"_-giggles- _Who said anything about teacups? We're going on the 'Spinning Cups of DOOM'."

"..."

"I said, 'Spinning Cups of DOOM.'"

"Miles, 'Spinning Cups of Doom' ARE the teacups."

"Hm, you're right. But, 'Spinning Cups of DOOM' sounds more exciting, don't cha think?"

"Whatever suits your fancy."

"Yay!"

"You are so smiley sometimes, it scares me..."

"HEY! That's mean! _-smacks Nick-_"

"Ow...what do you have in that bag of yours?"

"Humph! That's for me to know and for you to NEVER find out!"

"Hm...is that a challenge, Miss Stewart?"

"What ever are you talking about, Mister Gray?"

"Answer my question."

"Sure."

"Note to Self: Find out what's in Miley's purse. There could be blackmail stuff I could use against her someday."

"I am shocked! That's against the law!"

"What? Blackmailing? In what world is there a law about blackmailing?"

"Well, there SHOULD be a rule about blackmail."

"Well, rules are meant to be broken."

"You break rules? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Good one. You, Nick, of all people breaking rules."

"What? I can be evil one in a while."

"Like, when we were five and you stole a cookie from the cookie jar?"

"Uh, no. I was five back then. I can be more devious than that."

"Really? Then name a time when you actually broke a rule and got in trouble for it."

"Uh..."

"My point exactly."

"How did we end up talking about this, anyways? It's so stupid."

"Well, Nick. One, you brought it up sort of. Two, you are stupid."

"Ouch. Miles, that hurt right here. _-holds fist against his heart-_"

"Nicky?"

"What?"

"Let's go on the ferris wheel."

"Uh, okay."

"So..."

"Want to play truth or dare?"

"I swear, you are the most random person I know."

"And you love me for it."

"Sure."

"Let's play T or D."

"Fine."

"Nick, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"You are such a goody-goody. Do you like anyone?"

"Um..."

"Answer honestly!"

"Or what will you do if I don't?"

"I'll hit you with my bag again."

"Okay, I'll answer. Don't want to mess with the bag..."

"Good. Do you like someone?"

"Uh, yeah."

"_-gasps- _REALLY? Who, tell me, tell me!"

"Not telling."

"WHO IS SHE? DO I KNOW HER?"

"Hey, it's my turn now. Miles, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Okay, um...yell out 'Nick Gray is the hottest man alive!'"

"Never."

"You have to!"

"BUT YOU'RE NOT A MAN!"

"HEY! Don't question my manliness!"

"I won't say hottest man. Hottest boy would be the most correct terms. Deal?"

"Deal."

"NICK GRAY IS THE HOTTEST BOY ALIVE! Satisfied?"

"Very."

"Okay, Nicky. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"WHAT? No, you have to choose dare this time."

"Fine, then. I choose dare."

"I dare you to tell me who you like."

"Another dare please."

"No!"

"Nick, don't make me use the bag!"

"She has beautiful brown hair. And these amazing ocean blue eyes. I always get lost in them whenever I look her in the eyes. And that's all I'm going to say."

"Aw. Sounds like Nicky is in love! You must love her a lot!"

"_-whispers-_You have no idea how much..."

"Hm? What was that Nick? You know, you should really stop mumbling. I can't understand you!"

"Sorry."

"Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"What is your favorite ride today?"

"I'd have to say a rollercoaster."

"Really? _-laughs softly- _Why?"

"For many reasons, because it reminded me so much of us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, us. There were so many ups and downs in the rollercoaster. Kind of like us. Like when we had our first big fight when we were twelve. You wouldn't speak to me for days."

"Ha ha. I remember that."

"Then there were the loops, when the ride would do a complete one-eighty. Just like us. One moment I was all pissed at you then the next, you made me smile again."

"..."

"But by the end of the ride, everything's smooth and calm. Perfect. There's isn't anything wrong with us."

"Aw, Nick. That's so sweet."

"Miley, I..._ -Miley plants her lips on his-_"

"I-I'm sorry Nick. I shouldn't have done that especially since you already like someone. It's just that, I don't know lately I've been confused about my feelings about you. But then, when you compared us to a rollercoaster it made my heart skip a beat. I think I'm falling for you and I never meant to. It's not like we can choose who we want to like but..."

"_-kisses Miley, then chuckles_- You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"I was talking about you. Your beautiful brown hair and those blue eyes of yours, I get lost them everyday I'm with you. Miley, I love you."

"I love you, too. _-kisses-_"

"Mmm. I've waited so long for you to say that, Miles. Be my girlfriend?"

"Hell yes. _-giggles-_"

"Nicky, you haven't answered my question specifically."

"What question?"

"What was your favorite ride today?"

"That's easy Miles. It's the ride I've been riding for the longest time. **You are my favorite rollercoaster**."

* * *

_Ta-da! The end. I hope you've enjoyed my one-shot. :) Please R&R! And if you really like my story, then maybe you'll like my other ones too! Check 'em out in my profile if you want!_

_- SweetSerenityPeacexRose :)_


End file.
